Ster-e-o-type
by The terifical meee
Summary: What exactly is stereotype? Do they really fit their stereotypes? Do they really get along with their social groups? Are they really followers? Or are they eight individuals who long to break out of their societies iron grip on their lives? May change to M due to mature themes. Disclaimer: All rights, except the plot, go to Ally Carter. This is my own original story.
1. Chapter 1

_AN; New story! I hope you enjoy! J_

Stereotype

Ster-e-o-type [ster-ee-uh-tahyp, steer]

Noun- Sociology. A simplified and standardized conception or image invested with special meaning and held in common by members of a group: The cowboy and Indian are American stereotypes.

Verb-To characterize or regard as a stereotype.

Stereotyper–n.

Stereotypist–n.

Stereotypic–adj.

Stereotypical–adj.

Cameron Ann Morgan- Average

An Average: They are hard to be branded into cliques. They don't stand out and just hang out with friends.

Zachary (Zach) Goode- Rich Prep

A Rich Prep: A Rich Prep person is usually white, but there are some of other nationalities, and attractive. Preps are smart asses and get A's and B's in school. They are consented and cocky.

Rebecca (Bex) Baxter- Athlete

An Athlete: An individual who participates in sports. Characterized by dedication, focus, intelligence, and work ethic. Athletes are overshadowed in by Jocks. They end up with sport scholarships.

Grant Newman- Jock

A Jock: Arguably the most hated, yet loved social group. Jocks abuse their popularity , they pick on people in the social groups lower then theirs.

Elizabeth (Liz, Lizzie) Sutton- Nerd

A nerd: A person of high intelligence or drive at a certain hobby. Nerds don't have any fashion sense, are scrawny, and wear glasses. They have extremely high GPA's, take honors courses, and participate in extra curricular activities such as; AV club, mathletes, computer club, and science club.

Jonas Anderson- Skater

A skater: Someone who skateboards. Skaters are destructive, and a general hazard to society. Skaters also smoke, have weed on them at all times, and also are out to destroy everything they see. Skaters mingle with druggies.

Macey McHenry-Popular

A Popular: Popular's are very concerned with their appearance and their fashion. They are generally super skinny and tanned. Most populars do cheerleader. They are the female equals of Jocks. They often like to go to and have parties where there is underage drinking. They adhere to many social rules, rules of dressing well or trendy, grooming meticulously, speaking similarly, possessions, and pop music.

Nicolas (Nick) Cross- Stoner

A stoner: Someone who smokes cannabis, often. They often consume poisons such as alcohol and caffeine. They primarily are loners unless they get together to swap/share drugs.

What exactly is stereotype? Do they really fit their stereotypes? Do they really get along with their social groups? Are they really followers? Or are they eight individuals who long to break out of their societies iron grip on their lives?

**AN: Sorry for not updating my other Why her? but I have writers block on that story and it drives me crazy when people just write author's notes as chapters so . . . yah. If you have not read my other story then please check it out and if you have ideas P.M. me. This is my new story that I have had on my mind for about a month and it was driving me ballistic! This is sort of the preview. Please REVIW. Thanks! TTFN ;-)**

** The terifical meee! ! ! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you all for viewing, following, and favoriting this story, and a special thanks to wittiekittielizzie, LounNProud, and cammiexzachx for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! ;-) _

Control

Con-trol [kuh n-trohl]

Noun

1. The act or power of controlling; regulation; domination or command: Who's in control here?

2. The situation of being under the regulation, domination, or command of another: The car is out of control.

3. Check or restraint: Her anger is under control.

Verb

1. To exercise restraint or direction over; dominate; command.

2. To hold in check; curb: to control a horse; to control one's emotions.

3. To eliminate or prevent the flourishing or spread of: to control a forest fire.

con·trol·la·ble, adjective, noun.

con·trol·la·bil·i·ty, con·trol·la·ble·ness, noun.

con·trol·la·bly, adverb.

con·trol·less, adjective.

con·trol·ling·ly, adverb.

Chapter 1 MPOV

First day of school. Junior year. Should be exciting right? Especially since I'm at the top of the social ladder. Tina, Eva, Anna, and I are the envy of every girl in Roseville High. We get the boys, the status, and mostly control. I was in control. I held all the power. I could get anyone to do anything just because of my social status. Anyone who stepped into Roseville High could see who was who in the social ladder. I was on top.

"Beep, beep, beep!" The shrill tones of my alarm enveloped my room. 5:00 A.M. .Three hours before school started. Yet I never had time to have breakfast. Then again I never made time to eat. It wasn't part of my diet.

"Oh my gawd Mace! You look amazing! "Squealed Anna.

"Of coarse I do," I sighed in reply at Anna's burst of emotion. If we ever have to get rid of someone it will defiantly be her and he overly peppy attitude I gives me a headache.

I walked down the hall with my girls in swing behind me every head turned toward us. I have total control. I saw some freshman boys with their jaws slack and drool dripping from their mouths'. I scoffed and said, "Take a picture it lasts longer." With a nod of my head they were under my power.

I strutted toward my locker and with an extra swivel of my hips every guys eyes were on my butt. Yah it was good to be gorgeous and in total control.

As I sat down in the middle of the class room and that's when I saw him. He was so rugged with his wavy black hair that fell in his copper eyes. I don't believe in love at first sight. I don't believe in love at all. Yet when I saw him I knew. It was him. He was different he didn't fall for me at my every whim and when he looked at me and our eyes locked it felt like the world stopped. When he looked away I was breathless. I struggled to breathe normally. The rest of the class I felt his presence. It was so powerful. I needed him. But who was he? It was then I realized I wasn't as in control as I though I was. Was I really in control?

AN: Ahhh! ! ! This was so much fun to write! ! ! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. ;-) TTFN

The terifical meee! ! ! XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you all for reviewing this story you do not know how much they mean to me! I hope this chapter is longer for all of you who wanted longer chapters. I hope you enjoy! ;-)_

* * *

Chapter 2 NPOV

Unaffected

Un-af-fect-ed

[uhn- uh-fek-tid]

Adjective

1. Free from affectation; sincere; genuine: The man showed unaffected grief at the death of his former opponent.

2. Unpretentious, as a personality or literary style.

un·af·fect·ed·ly, adverb.

un·af·fect·ed·ness, noun.

* * *

High school. Hell shit more like. They force teenagers to edit themselves to fit a standing social group. Society and fate along with moving every six months has labeled me as a unaffectable loner. They automatically assume that I got kicked out of my old school. I have gotten kicked out before it didn't matter because we moved three weeks later. I just left the house during school hours and went out and got some. My parents don't care they are too obsessed with their work.

One look I know exactly where everyone place is in the social ladder. I walk up and feel everyone's eyes burning into skull. New kid. Automatically untouchable. Yes this school is nothing new. I walk to the front office to get my schedule and am greeted by a over-weight secretary with stiff hair. Classic.

"Can I help you, hon?" looking up the secretary, Ms. Marge, asked with an annoying Mississippi accent.

"I need my schedule, Nicolas Cross" My reply snarky.

"I don't know about your old school," Ms. Marge said looking up with her lips pursed together," but here we do not tolerate attitude!"

"Okay," I said my voice monotone "I need my schedule, Nicolas Cross" She slid the paper across the desk with a flick of her wrist. I grabbed them with a smirk on my face and nodded my head toward her as she glared at me and walked out. I was completely unaffected by Marge.

I walk down the hall and feel the burning glares of the students behind me. I smirk knowing exactly they wanted me to do. Hunch over from being the center of attention, and automatically as a loner I must hate that. Bull shit. As I walk up to my locker I see a beautiful girl with mocha skin and deep brown hair fiddling with the lock on the locker next to mine. "Bloody hell. . . "She muttered into locker as she punched the locker leaving a small dent.

I give her a sideways glance and ask,"You need help?"

She glares at me, looks me up and down then looks around the hall. As I look I realize were the only ones here, she must have too because her face softened, a little bit, when she asked," Can you open it?" she said gesturing to her dented locker.

"Sure," I said and started listening to the lock.

"So you're new here." She stated.

"Yah, here you go the combination is 45-14-05," I said gesturing to her now open locker.

"Well, good luck," she said as I walked to my 1st period. Mr. Tara. I can just tell he is going to be a middle aged man with an almost bald head. I snorted at the thought.

As I walked into the classroom my breath hitched when I saw her. She had a total bitch exterior but behind that she was gorgeous. Long pin straight midnight black hair, fair skin, and piercing blue eyes. You could tell she was at the top of the social ladder from her position in the middle of the classroom. When our eyes locked, her blue with my copper, they stabbed into mine. She had such a presence. It was intoxicating. When her eyes released mine I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. But the rest of class I couldn't bring my self to take my eyes off her. I knew I wanted her to be mine. Who was she really inside? Why did I let her affect me? What I really that unaffectable?

* * *

**A.N.- Sorry for not updating sooner but with Mid Terms I really had no time. Any ways I tried to make this chapter longer but since it was all ready planned I tried. Thanks for reading. I hope you all did well on your Mid Terms. Please review! TTFN ;-)**

**The Terifical Meee! ! ! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. : Hi ! ! ! PLEASE DO NOT MURDER ME, PLEASE! ! ! I will explain below why I have not updated. Thank you all for revising it brightens my day! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Focus

fo·cus [fokess ]

Verb:

1. Concentrated effort or attention on a particular thing"The committee's focus must be on finding solutions to the problem."

Noun:

1. Concentrate mainly on something: to concentrate effort or attention on a particular thing or a particular aspect of a thing

fo·cus·a·ble adj.

fo·cus·er n.

* * *

BPOV:

"Hey Bex", said some guy snaking his arm around me. I quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him around me so quickly he didn't know what happened until he was on the floor with my knee pressed down, hard, on his ribs. "Can't . . . breathe. . ." he said, barley over a whisper.

I smirked and threatened, my British accent flaring, "Try that again and you will NEVER be able to have children." Standing up I sauntered off leaving him in pain on the floor. As I was walking off I heard wolf whistles from some jocks. I grin and flip my hair behind my shoulder. No Bex. You are focused, you need to stay focused. You want your parents to be proud of you especially sense last time. I shook my head to clear it and walked down the hall to my locker.

When I got to my locker tried opening it but the stupid lock was stuck. "Bloody hell. . ." I muttered into the locker as I punched in attempt to bust it open, all that did was leave a dent in my locker. Great.

"You need help?" asked a boy. An extremely attractive boy might I add. His shaggy black hair and copper eyes suited him well. As I took in what he was wearing I immediately knew he was a stoner. If anyone saw me with him they would assume I was getting performance enhancing drugs and tell the principal and that could NOT happen. It would ruin any chance I had of a scholarship.

I quickly looked around and didn't see anyone so I asked him," Can you open it?" gesturing to my locker.

"Sure" he said and put his ear up to the lock started turning it around.

Then it dawned on me," So you're new here." I stated.

"Yah, here you go the combination is 45-14-05", he was straight to the point. I kind of like him, but I couldn't get to know him. I have to stay focused.

"Well, good luck," I said as he walked away.

After I got my books I walked down the hall towards my 1st period when a guy said," I saw you with him."

I whipped my head around to find myself face to face with Grant Newman, a starter lineman for the varsity football team, total jock, with looks like a Greek god. My eyes widened in shock. How did he see, there was no one in the hall. "Don't worry I won't say anything." He said. I could smell the mint in his breath. "For now" he said as he walked away. I let out a breathe, not realizing I was holding it.

The rest of the day he never left my mind. His blue eyes are so gorgeous and to think they were only inches away from my face. Focus, Bex, Focus. Even in practice my coach yelled at me for getting distracted.

Why was he affecting me that much? Why was he there in the first place? Why couldn't I stay focused? Was I even focused in the first place?

* * *

**A.N.: So sorry for not updating sooner but I had a baby virus. Yah. I'm not kidding. I went to the doctor and they said I had a baby virus so I was sick for 8 days! I couldn't use my computer for 8 days! ! ! I almost went insane. Anyways thank you for reading this chapter. Please review because when I get reviews I feel like I am flying! ! ! No joke. I am just awesome like that. JK! TTFN ;-)**

**The terifical meee! ! ! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hay! Sorry for my leave of absence I will explain it all below. As always enjoy!_

_Shoutouts(for the three who reviewed, THREE!):_

_wittykittylizzie: Thank you for reviewing! Here it is! Thank you. I do to its like not being able to accesses the rest of the world! BTW I think you're amazing so I freak out when you review my story! _

_Uknowiloveu: Thank you for your review! Yes, yes he is and can you guess who comes next? Me too! Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I am now! A baby virus is a virus that is common with babies but, as my doctor put it, big people (anyone over the age of 5) can catch it too. I don't really know because I don't get to see babies a lot. Although there is a baby I might end up babysitting that is adorable! Again I still really love your pen name!_

_XxCandygirlxX: I greatly appreciate your review. Neither can I and lol! XD Also I really like you story please update soon!_

_DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls. (BTW this applies to all my chapters, okay? okay.)_

* * *

Chapter 4

Unapproachable

Un-ap-proach-able [ ùnn? pr?ch?b'l ]

1. too unfriendly to approach or contact: characterized by a formal, unfriendly, or hostile manner that discourages communication

2. inaccessible: difficult to get to

3. unrivaled: so excellent that nothing or nobody else is nearly as good

* * *

GPOV

"Damn! Look at Tina Grant. I think the impossible has happen, her skirt got shorter. Not that I'm complaining!" Snickered my best friend Brad as he fist bumped my other friend Alex. I on the other hand was zoned out.

"Grant, dude. What the hell is up with you?" Brad said as his face flashed with fake concern. Well it might have been real but I didn't pay much attention. "Where's your head at?"

"I'm fine you idiot!" I replied smacking him upside his head. As I glance around the hallway I see a group of freshman girls starring openly at me I give them an upward nod of my head and they instantly look away blushing. I smirk at their reaction to me acknowledgement of them. I won't be seeing them anytime soon I'm so unapproachable.

"Nerd alert." Said Alex in his attempt at a dork voice. I roll my eyes and follow as he walks to the blonde haired nerd at her locker.

"Sup geek," I said as my group surrounds her. She whipped around so fast her books flew out of her hand. Alex picked up the biggest book kicking the others behind him at which she gasped bringing her hand to her mouth.

"AP Calculus BC. Really dork, really?" Alex asked as he threw the book at her. It made contact with her head and I heard a crack. She collapsed on the ground in a small pile.

"Abort! Abort!" Brad said as we fled the scene leaving her on the ground. I felt bad but then I pushed it down. Why feel guilty when I had nothing to do with it, right?

As we walked away I saw something interesting. Rebecca Baxter, the exotic varsity athlete, talking to a stoner. I knew she didn't want anyone to see her because of her cautious attitude. As she walked away down the hall toward me I said. "I saw you with him."

She whipped her head around her mocha hair like a shampoo commercial. Her beautiful brown eyes widened in shock. I stepped closer to her a said in a husky voice,"Don't worry I won't say anything." breathing in her scent, "For now." I then turned and walked away. As soon as I got around the corner I ran to the restroom and starred at myself in the mirror.

Why did she scare me? Why did I want to be near her? Was I that soft? Why wasn't I being unapproachable?

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now the reason I was gone for so long was because ** **I'm attempting to get into a magnet school for high school so school is number 1, followed by dance as number 2 and cheer as number 3, leaving my stories as number 4. ;-( Sadness. Oh I have three( I think) polls up so go vote, please and thank you. Also I'm going to start posting the songs I used as inspiration for each chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine **

**Chapter 2: Scream and Shout by Will. featuring Brittany Spears **

**Chapter 3: Scream and Shout by Will. featuring Brittany Spears( I don't know why I used the same song, but you can ask my brain! * thumbs up *)**

**Chapter 4: Check it Out by Will. and Nicki Minaj (Apparently I relly like Will. )**

**Chapter 5: All Night Longer by Sammy Adams and Sleazy by Ke$ha**

* * *

**I promise that I don't only listen to hip hop/rap it's just what I used to get in the mood. Thank you for reading. Please review! TTFN ;-)**

**The terifical meee! ! ! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. – DON'T COME TO MY HOUSE WITH AN ANGRY MOB AND FLAMING PITCHFORKS! ! ! PLEASE! ! ! I am truly sorry for not updating. Please forgive me. Enjoy this chapter. J_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS._

* * *

_Shoutouts:_

_wittykittylizzie: Thank you! It was really fun to write from his perspective. Thank you again. Well, here it is! P.S. I love your avatar photo! J_

_alirose: Don't worry she won't! Thank you so much I might have slightly freaked out at your review because it was such a massive complement to me. J_

_LoudN'Proud:Yes it was poor Lizzie but she is fine I promise. Thanks a lot! I didn't sorry. Bad me. L Thank you again! J_

_when4EVERends: Thank you! One more till Zach and two more till Cammie. Thanks again. J_

_GallagherGirlXOX: J Thank you. As I said above only two more till Cammie. Sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks._

_Uknowiloveyou: Thank you for reviewing. Yes it was Liz they hurt! I didn't update soon but I did update! J_

_XxCandyygirlxX: You assume correctly! Thank you it was a lot of fun to write. J_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Ostracize

Os-tra-cize /ˈästrəˌsīz/

1. To exclude from society.

2. To banish from a city for five or ten years

* * *

LPOV

Darn it! Come on Elizabeth, you can't be late it would just ostracize you even more than already. You would think that being in 3 school clubs you would have some friends but no. It doesn't help that they are the so-called 'geek' clubs of the school not to mention I am the only girl in every one of them.

I silently rushed around the school to the staff entrance of the office. I murmured silently to myself that I was technically an un-paid employ because of my summer internships in the office. As I was busy in my mind I crashed into one of the schools plastic ferns. "Opsie daisy!" I hushed as the entire office staff glanced at me with disapproving looks. Even they ostracized me for being well, a nerd. Only two more years left until I'm out of this hell.

As I was gathering my books I heard Ms. Marge, the secretary, talking to a new kid. "I don't know about your old school. But here we don't tolerate attitude." I chuckled to myself as I walked out of the office. Of course they don't tolerate attitude, or bulling, according to the principle. But really the teachers are terrified of the students, especially my class. The teacher's fight over who gets the freshmen because they are almost untouched by the influence of this town's social prerogative, almost. I was so generously placed as geek, a social outcast, ostracized by everyone including other nerds.

"I'm fine, you idiot!" 'Smack!' and just so conveniently here were the head jocks, top of the food chain. I just pray they don't notice me.

"Nerd alert." Too late. I cringe and quickly face a random locker. "Sup geek." I whipped around causing my books to go flying out of my hands. The short and stocky one picked up my math book and kicked the rest behind him sending them across the hall, slamming in wall. I gasped and quickly put my hand over my mouth to attempt to silence my gasp. "AP Calculus BC. Really dork, really?" He threw the book at me and then room spun and went black.

16 minutes later . . .

"Elizabeth, dear, can you hear me?" Said a sweet toned voice.

"Huh?" I murmured opening my eyes and pushing up onto my elbows. I was in the school nurse's office.

"Elizabeth can you hear me?" The school nurse said, so she was the one with the sweet voice. " Can. You. Hear. Me?" she said slower.

"Yah." I replied.

"Alright well you have a minor concussion but nothing to serious." She said as I slowly sat up on the crunchy plastic bench." Now follow the light with your eyes." Nurse Boer, as her nametag said, ordered.

As I followed the light I asked, " How did I get here?" I knew it wasn't any of the staff they didn't travel through the hall unless they had to.

"Oh a destructive young man by the name Jonas brought you and your books. Now do you have a headache?" She said her eyes squinting.

"No, not really." I said slightly dazed at the fact someone bothered to bring my to the nurse office.

"Alright then, off to class. Here is a tardy pass. Now shoo." She said pushing me out the door.

As I walked to my first period I wondered why he bothered bringing me to the nurses office? Why did he notice me? Why did he care? Was I really that out casted by society? Was I really ostracized?

* * *

**A.N. – I hope you enjoy the chapter that I didn't write or update for two months! Sorry about that. I didn't have writers block I was just busy because of dance it is competition season and I am taking extra classes now because of pointe. But I should be able to write more now because I quite cheer and I can't dance that much because I cracked a tiny bone in the ball of my foot. So now I can't dance unless it is competition or the week of completion and then I am only allowed to mark my dances (Sorry for all of you non dancers who have no idea what I mean by marking it.). The sad thing is that the recovery time is a month! I can't not dance for a month the last time I did that I went insane and joined cheer, which I have nothing against but it is not for me. ;-( Why! ! ! But I shouldn't complain because of what happened at the Boston Marathon. Keep them in your prayers (if you pray). Oh and guess what. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. My Music reference any body? No. Just me? Cool. Well I have three polls on my profile and NO ONE VOTED! ! ! They have been up for two months! ! ! GO VOTE ON MY POLLS! ! ! NNNOOOWWW! ! ! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! ! ! GGGOOOOOO! ! ! Thank you. Now thank you for reading this chapter. I really appreciate it. Please review. Thanks. Now if you read this entire author's note. I love you! ! ! Thank you all! ! ! **

**The terifical meee! ! ! XOXOXO (You got a extra set) ;-) **


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. – Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

_Shoutouts:_

_wittykittylizzie: _Thank you! You're welcome. Yes I am. It reminds me of a bittersweet pain. Yah, I about had a panic attack when the doctor told me. I hope your ankle feels better. Thanks! Yes I finally updated. That means the absolute world to me! Yes they are. You guessed right. TRUE SHIZ! Thank you.

_XxCandyGirlxX: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I live! :-D You don't know how much that means to me. Me to but she has at least one person looking out for her!(Eyebrow wiggle that I can't do.)_

_Uknowiloveu: I AM TRYING! ! ! _

_Thank you to:_

_sxpurplexgirlx10 for adding this story to your Story Alert._

_Ghost-is-back-29 for adding this story to your Story Alert._

_abc111 for adding this story to your Story Alert and to your Favorite Stories list._

_cassieiscrazy for adding this story to your Story Alert and your Favorite Stories list. All so for adding me to you Authors Alert list and your Favorite authors list. _

* * *

Indifferent

In-dif-fer-ent /inˈdif(ə)rənt/

Adjective

1. Having no particular interest or sympathy: unconcerned

2. Neither good nor bad mediocre

3. Not especially good: fairly bad

4. Neutral in respect of so specified physical property

5. Not specialized: undifferentiated

* * *

JPOV

Shit Jonas you're going to be late. One more late and you get a week's worth of detention. Shit! I grab my skateboard off the floor and run out the door. I turn around and fiddle with the lock trying to get the door to lock. After ten minutes it finally locks. I jump onto my skateboard and speed off to school hoping I won't be too late.

When I arrive I realize that 1st period has all ready started. I open the back door and silently creep down the halls. As I turn the corner I see something on the floor as I walk past to my locker I notice that it's a person, a girl in fact. I look closer and realize that she's the nerd who takes the college math class. I chuckle to myself. I guess all those classes were too much for her. I look back at her and realize that she has a bruise on her forehead. I turn forward, freeze, then turn back and jog to her.

I check her pulse and she's breathing but she's out cold. Next to her head is her AP Calculus BC book. Damn she must be smart, and I thought I advanced for taking Calculus Honors as a junior. Realizing I can't just leave her lying on the ground I put her books in her bag and put them over my shoulder and slowly pick her up bridal style and walk toward the nurse office. As I walk down the hall I wonder how someone of her size could carry all these books, I truly believe that it weights forty pounds.

When we got to the nurse office I gently knocked on the cracked open door.

"Come in, dear," said the nurse, Ms. Boer. I nudged to door open and stepped inside the office. When she turned around from organizing a cabinet her face turn into a scowl when she saw me, I wasn't surprised though. Most teachers scowl when they see me, not because I'm a bad student, they just know I skate so they assume I'm destructive. Not that I care what they think of me. "What." Nurse Boer says, all sign of concern gone.

"I found her unconscious in the hallway so I thought I would bring her to the nurse." I say, probably thinking the same thing as the nurse, why would I of all people care?

"And you are?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jonas." I say not giving any other details just in case she tried to blame me for what happened to the girl in my arms.

"Put her down there." The nurse demands, pointing to a cracked plastic bench. As I set her down the nurse asked, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." I reply. "I found her this way and I brought her to you."

"Then leave." She says harshly as I pushed the girls hair out of her face. I ignored the nurse and stared at the unconscious girl, she was extremely beautiful with her 'peaches and cream' skin but it was natural unlike most other girls at school who had caked makeup on in attempt to look like this girl. "'Cough', Get out." The nurse said with an ice-cold voice. I looked up at her and walked out of the office.

When I got to my 1st period class my teacher, Mr. Daily, turned and looked at me and said, "After school detention three weeks."

"What." I said.

"Three week . . ." He started to say.

"I heard you the first time. What I don't understand is that I only have been late three times, it should only be a week detention." I say aggravated.

"Well, you must learn and if you want four weeks I would be happy to give you four." He said. Causing snickers to come from the rest of the class. "Take your seat Mr. Anderson."

As I walk back to my seat Zach, the biggest ass of Roseville High, says "Yah Anderson, have fun in detention." I look at him and his snobs and glare he just keeps his head up in the air and smirks.

The rest of class I can't focus on my work, or even the fact that Zach gets away with anything, I can only think of the blonde haired girl.

I wonder if she woke up? Is she okay? Why did I help her in the first place? Why did I care so much? Was I really that unconcerned?

* * *

**A.N. – Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to update faster. J Be sure to review! Also please go vote on my polls or let me know if there are any technical difficulties because I won't know unless you tell me! TTFN (TaTa For Now)**

** The terifical meee! ! ! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Privileged

Priv-i-leged [priv-uh-lijd, priv-lijd]

Adjective:

1. Belonging to a class that enjoys special privileges; favored

2. Entitled to or exercising a privilege

3. Restricted to a select group or individual

* * *

ZPOV

" . . . And this is why . . ." Mr. Daily droned on. Why do we have to take history! No one cares what King James I ate for breakfast.

"Kill me now." I mutter under my breath as I slouch back into my seat. Just then, the door squeaked open and a skater walked in.

Mr. Daily turned to face him looking pissed. "After school detention three weeks." My eyes flicked back to skater boy to see his response.

"What?" The skater says looking slightly confused.

"Three week . . ." Mr. Daily said repeating himself.

"I heard you the first time," the skater stated looking pissed off, and at this you could hear 'Ooo' pass across the classroom. I sat up in my seat and leaned on my desk with my elbows. "What I don't understand," the skater continued," is that I only have been late three times, it should only be a week detention."

"Well, you must learn and if you want four weeks I would be happy to give you four." Mr. Daily said looking angry and pleased, at this I scoffed, and he continued in a teacher voice. "Take your seat Mr. Anderson."

As he walked pass me I said "Yah Anderson, have fun in detention." He looks at me and glares but I just smirk and lift my chin, he knew I wouldn't get in trouble because I was so privileged.

As Mr. Daily continued I leaned back into my seat and zoned out. As my eyes glaze over the class I see the distinct people jocks, sluts, wanna-bees. Then my eyes notice someone. To anyone she would seem completely average, someone who you wouldn't notice, but that's exactly why I noticed her, she stood out because she was normal. She intrigued me. I watched her until the end of class when she disappeared into the masses.

Why was I so interested by someone so average? I could have anyone I wanted yet I noticed her, why? Was I really too goode for someone like her?

* * *

**A.N. – Sooo . . . Whatdaya think? Well I hope you liked it, even though it was short. But, oh well. Can you guess who is coming next? Can you guess whom after that, because I'm not going to do the same order again. That would be any fun for you to know what to expect. Oh and if you can guess who is after the next chapter I will P.M. you a sneak preview of next chapter. Please review! ! ! Thank you. TTFN J**

** The terifical meee! ! ! XOXO ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Shoutouts:_

_purplebutterfly12: Thank You! Here it is!_

_Guest: Sort of! _

_Uknowiloveyou: Thanks!_

_wittykittylizzie: Yes Cammie was next! And your 6__th__ choice was correct but you guest all 7 out of the 7 . . . Well now you can read her chapter. Thank you very much!_

_XxCandygirlxX: Thanks so very much! I feel sorry for them to, but thinks my get better! *Hint,Hint,Hint* Yay!_

_mnash123: Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

_ A.N. - Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story! Also thank you for following and favoriting ME as an author! It means so much to me! Enjoy the story!_

* * *

Distanced dis·tance (dstns)

Noun

1. The extent of space between two objects or places

2. Emotional separateness or reserve; aloofness.

3. To place or keep at or as if at a distance.

* * *

CPOV

I hate the teachers here. Just because someone rides a skateboard in high school they are automatically delinquents of society. Why can't people be accepted for who they are as a person? Oh that's right, because I live in Roseville, Virginia the most socially stereotypical town in the world.

When Mr. Daily continues his lesson, I stare out the window above the whiteboard dreaming of what it would be like to have teachers who actually cared about the students. I continue daydreaming for a little bit because I'm surprisingly pulling an A- in this class. I normally never get above a B in any class other than English.

I pull my eyes away from the window a try to look at the board, but my eyes get caught in the in front of me's compact mirror. Eyes. They're stunning. Dark and mysterious with green flecks darting around them. Their beauty only lasts for a moment when I realize who they belong too. Zachary Goode, the student body's biggest ass. How could eyes so beautiful belong to someone so self-centered? But what surprised me the most was where his eyes were looking. Me. They were looking at me. Why were they looking at me? I'm average, normal. I was distanced from everyone.

His eyes stayed locked on me the rest of class. It was starting to freak me out. At the end of class I disappeared into the glob of people. As I was walking I wondered if he was stalking me.

*THUD* I ran into something hard. I looked up and realized it was Grant Newman a football player. I shrugged my shoulders down and cringed waiting for the insults to fly at my but they never came.

"Sorry." He mumbled and walked away. I stood there with my wide open. First I was stalked by his royal ass himself, Zachary Goode, then Grant Newman doesn't insult but says 'Sorry". I dash towards the girl's restroom to see if I had something on my face.

As I start to walk into the bathroom I hear someone slightly gaging and coughing then the flushing of a toilet. I turn around and begin to leave knowing I don't want to see who is throwing up. As I walk down the empty hall I hear a click of heels behind me going the other direction. I'm not really paying attention thought because I stuck on those eyes.

Why would he be watching me? Why wasn't it some slut? Wasn't I distanced enough? Was I even distanced?

* * *

A.N. – Thank you for reading! Now . . .

I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU! LET'S SEE IF I CAN GET TO FIFTY REVIEWS! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE FIFTY REVIEWS! WE'RE ONLY 8 AWAY! PLEASE!

Okay, now here is the songs I listened to for all the chapters.

Chapter 1: Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine

Chapter 2: Scream and Shout by Will. and Britney Spears

Chapter 3: Scream and Shout by Will. and Britney Spears and Check it Out by Nicki Minaj and Will.

Chapter 4: All Night Longer by Sammy Adams

Chapter 5: Sleazy by Ke$ha

Chapter 6: Skinny Love by Birdy

Chapter 7: Sail by AWOLNATION

Chapter 8: No Interruption by Hoodie Allan

Chapter 9: Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap

So if you want to go re-read the chapters while you listen to these songs please do because I would feel weird if no one used them. Thanks for reading REVIEW!

TTFN ;-)

The terifical meee! ! ! XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N. – Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

_Shoutouts: _

_wittykittylizzie: Really?! That's great! Thank you. I try. :-) Thanks again!_

_beatrueheart: Me too! Thank you for reviewing._

_LoundNProud125: Thank you so much! _

_Guest: Thank you!_

_JAMBERLOVERFOREVER: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

_GallagerGirls13BYE1DTS: Thank you so very much! Your welcome here is the next chapter! Well. . . I'm sorry but you have to wait a couple chapters until it is Zach's POV, but I will try to get him in as soon as I can! Thank you!_

_cheeky_monkey_hehehe: Here is the next chapter! Thanks!_

_Guest: Yes you were! Thank you! Here is the next chapter! Thank you! I really glad that you like my story!_

_mnash123: Thank you so much! Here it is!_

_XxCandyygirlxX: Thank you so very much!_

_Uknowiloveyou: THANK YOU! :-)_

_Guest: Thank you. I have thought about it. :-)_

* * *

**_SONG FOR CHAPTER 10: Summertime by Sammy Adams_**

* * *

Distracted dis·tract·ed (d-straktd)

Adj.

the attention diverted.

conflicting emotions; distraught.

* * *

GPOV

I stayed in the restroom for the rest of first period. I was so shaky. Why did just talking to her scare me so much? I had never felt like this, girls weren't something that scared me. Unless I dumped them when they're PMSing. *Shivers*. Never doing that again. But girls aren't something that has ever made me nervous. They we just girlfriends. But its not like I thought they were toys! I cared or tried to care, but I never really felt like I did around Bex.

You would think that I wouldn't want to be around her because of the way she makes me feel. But it was exhilarating, like a new drug. Her scent was infatuating. She was so different than anyone I had ever met. I didn't get it. She wasn't like the girls I date. I shouldn't like her. Did I like her?

Just then the bell rang. I quickly walked out the door still lost in my own thoughts. I wasn't paying that much attention, not that I needed to people normally pay attention for me so I don't need to worry about running into someone.

*THUD* I looked down and saw a girl she was average, with eyes that were somewhere between blue and green, but not a specific color. They were clouded over with confusion. "Sorry." I mumbled and stepped around her and walked toward my 2nd period class. I hurried down the hall I couldn't miss 2nd period too. When I turned the corner I noticed the stoner who Bex was talking to earlier. He was casually walking to Mr. Mosckowitz room. It finally registered in my head how was he walking straight if he was high. My head immediately thought that he might not be high. But he's a stoner. Maybe I judged him to quickly. But he looks exactly like a stoner, except he wasn't high.

By this time I was standing in the doorway of Mr. Mosckowitz room. "Mr. Newman." He said, pretending that he cared. "Your seat is right behind Miss. Fetterman." Great, I dated her last year for 5 months before I dumped her it was almost my longest relationship, right behind her best friend Macey McHenry who I dated for 7 months freshman year. I walked to my seat as he continued. "I was informed by Mr. Daily that you missed 1st period and since you were late I have no choice but to give you detention today." Mr. Mosckowiz.

"B - but. . ." I stuttered. I've never gotten detention. Not that I haven't do things that deserve it, but no teacher has had the guts to give me or anyone else on the football team detention. Ever. Until now.

"I really am sorry but the school board has instituted new rules." Mr. Mosckowiz said seeming scared that I would blow up. "Now," he continued, looking away from me. "Geometry Honors. . . "

My mind drifted away back to Bex and the stoner. They both we different and didn't seem to fit into the mold. Why? Why was I so caught up on them? Why wasn't he high? Why does Bex make me feel like this? Why was I so distracted by them?

* * *

**A.N. – I hope you liked intellectual Grant! I don't really believe that he's stupid. Anyways, Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reviewing! You not only met my goal of 50 reviews, but you went above and beyond! Thank you so vey much! You don't realize how grateful I am to have such terifical readers! **

* * *

**_I HAVE A NEW GOAL TO GET TO 65 REVIEWS! THAT'S 11 REVIEWS AWAY! GO REVIEW PLEASE!_**

* * *

**All right I will be writing the next chapter tonight so I promise that as soon as it gets to 65 reviews I will post the next chapter! I also want to see if you can guess who will be after Nick (he was obviously the stoner Grant was talking about) I will P.M. you a preview of the next chapter! And please don't guess all seven others *cough* wittykittylizzie *cough*. ;-D All right thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! TTFN ;-)**

** The terifical meee! ! ! XOXO**

**P.S. - Do you like my new cover image? Thank you! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

_Shoutouts:_

_Hurting with a Smile: I never really got why people do that either. Haha, irony. Thank you for reviewing! _

_mnash123: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks! Yes I think so too. Really. . .my name is The terifical meee. I don't judge! :-)_

_wittykittylizzie: Thank you I thought it fit the story well ! I'm trying to portray him as being somewhat smart. I'm so glad I did! :-D_

_cheeky_monkey_hehehe: Thank you! I really like it too! Yes, I was mean especially since it took me so long to update! Thank you you're so sweet!_

_XxCandygirlxX:I like smart Grant too. Thank you so much for reviewing and no it is not Bex. _

_00contrrygrlBex: Thank you that means so much to me! You're welcome! I hope you remember your password soon!_

_LounNProud125: Thank you! It's up to you guys to review so. . . Nope it's not Macey! _

_00contrygrlBex (again), CowboyGirl119, and Kassidy: Thank you so very much!_

_NeverGetSecond1: Thank you! Yes there will be Zammie/Brant/Jiz/Nacey and other *cough* hint, hint *cough*._

_VolleyballisLife: Thanks! Yes she does see the authors note at the bottom if you want to find out more. And there is a lot more story to come!_

_Guest(1): Thank you! I like your use of goode. _

_Guest(2): Yes I am! _

* * *

_A.N. – I hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! Thank you!_

_Song: Magnetic Jam by Sibot_

* * *

concerned con·cerned (ken-sûrnd)

adj.

1. Interested and involved

2. Anxious; troubled

* * *

NPOV

*RING* Finally I sighed Mr. Tara's lecture on the 'fun' and 'exciting' world of AP Physics was over. As I started to leave I couldn't help but notice how quickly everyone left the classroom especially her. Her backside was just as gorgeous as her front but not a stunning as her face. "Um. Class is over. I would appreciate it if you didn't use drugs in my classroom." Mr. Tara said with disgust laden in his voice.

"I'm not using drugs." I said slowly in a confused tone. Surprised that he would judge me so quickly supposing I only met him 50 minutes ago.

"Yah. Sure." He said scoffing. "I've seen those necklace cocaine thingy's before," He said gesturing to my cross necklace. "You don't fool me," He said trying to look smug but failing as he pushed his thin-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I look down at my cross necklace that I was fingering and than looked up at Mr. Tara and said, "There's no cocaine in this," holding it up as if seeing it straight on might prove that I'm not using drugs.

"This will get you suspended Mr. Cross," he said his voice laced with annoyance, amusement, and anger.

"I'm seriously not doing drugs!" I shout throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Alright that's it!" He screeched and began rifling around his cluttered desk looking for something. "I'm going to give you a weeks detention instead of being suspended because you're new," he said in a calmer voice as he wrote on the detention pass, "I'm giving you some slack because you new, but if I every catch you doing cocaine, or any drug for that matter I will not hesitate to suspend you." He handed me the detention slip with a look of utter repulsion.

"All right sir," I said giving up my case, "It was a pleasure," I said while tipping my invisible hat. He scowled but didn't reply.

As I left the classroom I noticed that no one was in the hall. I thought back to how everyone rushed out of the classroom. I guess they rushed to their next class too. I chuckled silently to myself, this school was so messed up, and even more messed up that the school that canned soup at lunch still in the can.

I looked at my class schedule, 2nd period Geometry Honors with Mr. Mosckwitz. Fun. As I walk down the hall I can feel someone's eyes bore into my skull. Probably wondering why I'm not high, as everyone here seems to think I'm a stoner.

I slipped into the room quietly and sat in a seat in the back. Mr. Mosckwitz didn't even realize that I entered, or he just didn't care. Then a figure appeared in the doorway. He looked like the picture perfect American teenage boy. Letterman jacket with 2 varsity letters on it, tall, blonde, and blue eyed. His only downfall was that he was late.

"Mr. Newman." Mr. Mosckowitz said turning around, "Your seat is right behind Miss. Fetterman," pointing to a red head who was twirling her hair around her finger. But I was more interested in who was in front of her. It was the beautiful girl from earlier. "I was informed by Mr. Daily that you missed 1st period and since you were late I have no choice but to give you detention today." Mr. Mosckowiz continued.

'Now why would a varsity letterman het detention? Doesn't he get a repercussion free pass?' I thought sarcastically to myself.

"B - but. . ." He stuttered looking flustered. Guess I was right, he's not be used to getting in trouble.

"I really am sorry but the school board has instituted new rules." Mr. Mosckowiz said seeming scared that the jock would blow up. "Now," he continued, looking away from me. "Geometry Honors. . . "

God. Can't schools just treat people equally? No image is everything in society so I'm totally and utterly screwed.

*TIME SKIP*

"Mr. Cross," Mr. Mosckowiz bellowed.

"Yah," I said as I turned my head away from the window.

"Would you like to come up hear and solve this equation?" he said in a very un-enthusiastic tone.

"Not really." I muttered.

"Well," he scoffed, "Is there anyone who would like to?" He mocked. The class looked down at their hands and avoided his stare. "No takers. Well how about Miss Sutton," he said gesturing to the back of the room where a tiny girl with blonde hair carrying a slip of paper stood. She obviously was an office aid because of the badge clipped on her sweater. Her pale blue eyes almost popped out of ivory large framed glasses. "Well come on Ms. Sutton, we don't have all day." Mosckowiz said impatiently. The girl, Sutton was her last name, cautiously stepped up to the front of the room and picked up a dry erase marker. Within five seconds of her picking up the marker she put it down and gave Mr. Mosckowiz the slip of paper in her hands, and began to scurry towards the door. "Miss Sutton, please stay I need to speak with you after class. Now see hear she did this entire equation in under ten seconds and she is correct. See class. . ."

Just then the bell rang and everyone in including me ran towards the door.

As I walked down the hall I began to wonder why Mr. Mosckwitz gave the jock detention? Why risk it? Why was I still thinking about that girl with the beautiful eyes? Why was everyone so quick to judge here? Why was I so concerned?

* * *

**A.N. – Hi. . . Please don't kill me. . . I really sorry I haven't updated sooner but I had a lot going on and I ended up re-writing part of this chapter. Now the only person who guessed correctly whose chapter is next was. . . drum roll please. . . WITTYKITTYLIZZIE! ! ! I have a poll up on my profile also I update my profile so go check that out. All right, now I have some important news to talk to you about. **

**I am considering getting a website this story. **

**Say what now! Yes I am actually considering it. It would not be another Gallagher Girls fansite, but instead it would be about this story and about my stories. For example have you ever wondered what the characters are wearing? What their school schedules are? What they're wearing? What the teacher's looked like in more detail? What sports Bex plays? What the school looks like and its blueprints? What the town's layout is? Anything else. Let me know if I should or shouldn't. If I should what should I call it? Thank you!**

**Now can you get me to 80 reviews? Please that's only TWELVE REVIEWS. Please? Thank you! TTFN.**

**The terifical mee! XOXO ;-) **


End file.
